Morgana, We're Always Here For You
by MerlinsDaughter
Summary: Morgana has been through the most traumatic event of her life - Rape. She is left mentally scarred when the event continues to haunt her. Merlin and Arthur have to stick together to help her when Morgana's life again begins to change when the outcome begins to emerge. Will the boys manage to pull her through the pain? Will Morgana accept the outcome?


Morgana had never truly recovered from Gorlois' death. He was a good man, and she was privileged to have been bought up by him. Uther may have been her real father, but she always saw herself as the daughter of Gorlois. He did a better job than Uther ever could.

But Uther did teach Morgana a thing or two. He taught her about magic and its evil potential. This being an important lesson in Morgana's life. As she was born with such a gift. Even though she would sit and wince at Uther's hatred for magic, one important lesson was put to the test when a high priestess challenged Morgana's knowledge and tried to send down the path of evil. Her name was Morgause.

Many times, she had tried to call for Morgana and from an alliance. Morgana of course, knew better. Her gifts were not made for evil. They were just that – _Gifts._

Morgana found herself re-tracing her memories as she had set off on a pilgrimage to Gorlois' grave. Yes, Arthur was king, but not formally. Uther was gravely ill, and the kingdom was on the brink of collapse. She figured that visiting her 'father's' grave was a good way to settle her thoughts and worries. A time to get a well-deserved break.

Morgana had stressed to go on this pilgrimage by herself. She just wanted some alone time. But Arthur was having none of it!

"_But Morgana, anything could happen out there!" Arthur said with worry in his voice._

"_I'm perfectly capable of visiting Gorlois' grave myself Arthur! And besides, when have you ever been interested in him?" She snapped with a frowning_ expression.

"_Ever since the kingdom has been under threat by unknown attackers. We don't know who or what could be out there! Please Morgana, just at least go with Leon or another knight." Arthur was practically begging now._

"_No! Arthur, I need to do this alone. I'm handy with a sword – I can defend myself." _

_Arthur sighed and took hold of her pale hands. He was regretting what he was about to say, but he couldn't win against Morgana. He knew that much. _

"_Be careful…" He whispered._

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine!"_

And there she was. On her own. It was strange being alone. Usually there was Gwen or Merlin to talk to – sometimes Arthur. But she was fine! It wasn't like she was a child. She could do things without someone constantly checking her back. What's the worst that could happen?

Suddenly, her horse stopped dead and began to rear up. Morgana tried to calm her. "Ssssh, ssssh! It's okay!" But the white horse was completely panicked. After about a minute of repetitive rearing, Morgana lost control of the reins and fell off landing on her back. She watched in despair as the horse bolted back in the opposite direction without her. She called out for the white creature but it continued to run. She placed her hands on her back and stretched not quite knowing what to do with herself.

Her eyes widened as she heard laughter ahead. She had come prepared. Morgana pulled the sword from her belt and sat up waiting for somebody to jump out. But they didn't, her sword was snatched from her hand with an invisible force. _Magic, _she thought to herself. She tried to stand up and run, but another invisible force was pushing her firmly to the ground. She was stuck as the laughter emerged from the bushes.

A large man, with long ginger hair approached her with his arm facing her. It was him! He was using magic on her. He smiled at her and slowly removed his hand. Morgana was free. She began to get up, but then he spoke:

"Not so fast! I've done it once, and I can do it again. Do you really think you can run away?" He said with an evil smirk. He walked closer to her.

"Don't you dare touch me you pig!" Hissed Morgana.

"Oh dear… Are we frightened? You must be a damsel in distress."

"I am no damsel! Let me go or else…" Morgana threatened him, but it didn't seem to work.

"Else? Oh my! I'm scared! Lie still please darling." He knelt down at her feet and began to touch her, working his way up her legs.

"GET OFF ME!" Morgana slapped him around the face as she screamed out. He merely laughed and continued his duties. She tried to break free, but he held her wrists above her head. She couldn't move.

"Now, you're going to work with me." The man whispered in her ear as he pulled down her trousers. Morgana continued to squirm, but she knew it was more than useless. The man was now undoing his own trousers. He revealed his package and fiddled with it, forcing Morgana to watch.

"Please, no! Stop it!" Morgana's tears were falling onto the ground beside her. This _couldn't _be happening. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt him enter her. It was brutal. She continued to weep hoping, praying that someone would hear her. They didn't. She just laid there, letting him control her. He would occasionally press his lips against her mouth, and she'd attempt to block it. His groans and cries of pleasure rang though the forest. They continued to ring in her head. It was utter torture. All she could think about was Arthur, telling her previously that day about the dangers. _You Idiot_, she thought.

She stuck with the crying – Right until the end. The ginger man finally threw his head back and let out a large moan as he spilled into Morgana. She simply let out a small gasp and looked at the sky. Why her? She had done nothing wrong. Yet all she received was punishment. It wasn't fair. Uther would have that man's head a thousand times over. Yet for what he had done, it would be to kind for him.

It was about two minutes after the climax when the guy started to clean himself up. He was still smirking. It made Morgana feel sick, physically sick. She threw up beside her head but the man just laughed. As he finally put his clothes back on, Morgana began to struggle free again. But this time, he let her go. The bloke ran off into the bushes leaving Morgana lying in the mud, half naked.

* * *

Merlin was running down the halls like there was no tomorrow. He'd just seen Leon in the courtyard and the news was quickly spreading throughout the kingdom. It was Merlin's duty however to deliver the news to Arthur.

He burst through the doors with an almighty crash; startling Arthur, who was writing a speech for a ceremony. He jumped up from his chair and shouted at his servant. "_Merlin! _What have I told you about knocking?"

"I'm sorry sire, but I have something of great urgency." Merlin was already out of breath.

"What? Is something wrong?" Arthur said with a raised eyebrow.

"Morgana was found in the woods unconscious by the Camelot Patrol."

Arthur stood up in utter panic and put on his jacket. He grabbed Merlin by the shoulder as he quickly left the room. Merlin followed him as they ran back down the hallway. The same route he had previously taken. Neither of them really knew where they were heading, Morgana wasn't even in the castle! But two great minds think alike. They both ran into the courtyard, momentarily stopping to catch their breath. Then they saw it. Morgana was sitting behind a guard on chestnut horse. The tears were still rolling down her face as she stared into space.

Merlin and Arthur glanced at each other for a split second before hurtling towards Morgana. She saw them and immediately started crying hysterically. Arthur was the first to reach her. He stretched out his arms and carefully dismounted her from the horse. "Morgana, what happened?" He hugged her close to his chest. But no matter how hard she tried, Morgana couldn't get the words out. Arthur hushed her and gestured for Merlin to head back inside. "Can you walk? He said softly. Morgana didn't reply. She simply continued to weep in her brother's warm embrace. Arthur scooped her up in his arms and took her inside.

Merlin was already waiting in Morgana's chambers. He plumped the pillows and opened up the covers. Arthur placed his sister in her bed and brushed the damp hair away from her face. Merlin spoke up.

"Morgana, if there's anything you need – just ask. I'll be happy to do it."

Morgana sniffed as she spoke for the first time. "It's alright Merlin. Just, please stay here…"

Arthur took hold of her cold hand.

"We're not going anywhere. We're here for you." Arthur quickly changed the subject. And with a soft tone of voice, he asked her a delicate question. "What happened?"

She sniffed a few time before remember something she'd hoped to forget in a hurry. It wasn't going to be easy. But she had to tell them. "I was on my horse, and something startled her. I fell on my back and my horse ran away. Then I felt it – the magic. I couldn't move. That was when I saw him come out from the bushes. He threatened me, said that if I moved he'd use magic on me. I was so scared… Then, he… he… took of my clothes… and I couldn't stop him." Merlin felt a tear roll down his cheek. It was breaking his heart hearing what that man had done to her. He wiped the tears as she continued: "I didn't know what to do. So I laid there, waiting for help, but no one came… That's when he… he…"

The men didn't need any more explanation. From Morgana's hysterical cries, they knew exactly what that disgusting man had done to her. Arthur held on to Morgana as she cried into his shoulder. He rocked ever so slightly as he did this. Over her shoulder he could see Merlin crying silently at the end of the bed. It had hit Merlin where it hurt, and watching him cry, it made Arthur fall apart. The situation was the biggest they'd ever faced before. And with Uther on the brink of death, it seemed that it wasn't possible for anything to get any worse. Arthur shared his servant's tears. His insides were tossing and turning making him feel sick. Why would anyone do this? It was vile. One thing was for sure – Morgana was more than distressed. And Arthur had to have revenge. After all, whoever that man was, they'd hurt his sister. They had to pay for what they had done – they had to pay with their lives.


End file.
